This is For Keeps
by riapinkstraps
Summary: Rinissa is inlove with Edward Cullen for a long time. When she finally told him her secret, he rejected her bcoz he loves Bella. But then Bella choses Jacob over Edward. Now both Rinissa and Edward are heartbroken. Will they ever find love? 1st fanfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

From A Distance

Chapter One

Sweet Syn Revenged's "coming out" concert at Rini's basement

Rini's thoughts

_This is it! I'm finally ready to show the real me...to prove to all the people here in my basement that I'm not just some rich kid who likes to go to parties and screw my parents money. I want everybody to know that I'm not introverted and that I can be extroverted! I can be wild and dangerous! I'm no longer "Rini Ridiculous" I am Rini the Rockstar! I can sing my heart out and scream as loud as I can. I write music and make my own music. This is the real me. Wait…there's another reason why I'm doing this…I've been in hiding for far too long. I'm so nervous but what the heck! I'm ready as I'll ever be. _

Third Person POV

Rini was waiting for her cue to come out onto the stage where she will be performing with her band Sweet Syn Revenged. There were a lot of people inside her basement and that made her even more nervous. She fidgeted the edge of her skirt and started humming show tunes to calm her nerves. _"What could make me relax?"_ she asked herself. She then closed her eyes and flashes back to the very first day she met Edward…

-Start Flashback-

September, Two Years Ago…

It was the first day of school and Rini was running late. Those sleeping pills that she stole from her mom's purse didn't do her any good. Actually, she's not allowed to take those pills…she's only 16 but what the heck. Ever since Rini's brother, Ryan left for college, she got so depressed. Her music is the only thing that keeps her going. Oh, and she's addicted to coffee and redbull. Now you know why she needed those pills-Rini can't sleep. She definitely needs to lower down her caffeine intake.

"Bradburry, can you step on it? I am already late!"

Rini yelled, more like demanded to her personal driver. Since she didn't have her license yet, her parents hired a driver to take her to school and everywhere she goes. They were now pulling up to Forks High parking lot and there's this dump truck blocking the school's main entrance. To make matters worse, it was raining…again.

"Just drop me off here Bradburry." Rini grabbed her bag, music book and opened the car door. "I'm just going to run to the school building." Bradburry turned around and protested "But Miss Anderson, I don't want you to get si-.." He was still talking when she shut the door. The dump truck has not moved. It was still blocking the entrance and a lot of cars were piling out on the street trying to get in. Rini ran as fast as she could still hoping that she could make it to first period.

"Watch out!" All of a sudden, somebody yanked the strap of her backpack with full force the zipper broke spilling all the contents out and scattered on the wet cement. She jumped back almost losing her balance. Fuming with anger she turned to the stranger who just helped her missed first period. Picking up the drenched notebooks and Rini's other stuff was a tiny petite girl…pixie like and spiky hair sticking out on every direction. She was wearing Burberry rain boots that matched with her Burberry coat. She was trying to hold her umbrella and her Chanel purse while at the same time bending down to pick up Rini's stuff. Rini went up to the girl and asked "Excuse me? Why the hell did you just do that? Are you out of your freaking mind?!" she was so angry her fists were tightly clenched ready to punch. The petite girl just smiled, handed Rini her stuff and said "I'm sorry. I saw that you were about to be hit with a blue mustang so I just had to pull you out of the way. I don't want you to die" just as the girl told her this, right on cue, a blue mustang was speeding through tearing down the parking lot and was doing donuts at the far end. Rini's mouth fell open. She cannot believe it! This girl actually saved her life. The girl who just helped her giggled and said "see, I told you." Rini was lost in thought, how did that girl know that she was going to be hit unless she was… "Hey how did you know that? Are you.-"the girl cut her off and answered "psychic? Yeah you could say that." Rini's eyes were wide open. She never met an actual psychic before. Rini stared at the girl longer than intended. She was still in shock and the girl stared back at her curiously.  
.

Ring! Ring! The shrill sound of the bell snapped Rini out of her thoughts and both she and the girl turned to look at the front doors of the school. The girl shook her head and said. "That's the second bell. They won't let us in anymore." She looked at Rini apologetically and sighed "I'm sorry again…by the way, my name is Alice Cullen." "I'm Rinissa Mae Anderson. You can call me Rini." Alice and Rini shook hands. It had stop raining and Rini went over to sit down on the small steps in front of the school doors. Alice followed and sat right next to her. Rini took a deep breath and sighed "Alice, thank you for pulling me out of the way. If you didn't, I would not only missed first period but also the rest of my life." Alice playfully punched her shoulder and said "Don't mention it. All we have to worry about now is what to do while we are stuck out here." Alice dug something out of her purse "Want to play cards?" Rini laughed.

They were already on their third game of rummy when they heard a loud beeping noise. The guys from the towing company showed up and the heavy duty truck was getting ready to tow the big dump truck out of the way. Rini and Alice watched as they towed the dump truck. Now the entrance was open again and several cars zoomed into the parking lot particularly a very shiny silver Volvo. The driver easily squeezed the vehicle into an empty compact parking spot not very far from where Rini and Alice were at. "Wow that was amazing." Rini exclaimed. "I bet he's a professional driver. Even my dad won't be able to park like that, not in a very tiny compact spot." She continued to stare in awe at the car. "I don't think he's a professional driver Rini. He's a student just like us." Alice gave her a wink. Rini turned to face Alice "Okay I'm confused now. How did you know that he's not a professional? Are you using your psychic powers again?" Alice laughed so hard nearly falling out of the steps and said "No, silly!" she looked up and smiled "Rini, I want you to meet my brother Edward." Standing there right in front of her, wearing faded jeans and a white Lacoste polo shirt was a greek god who just fell out from the sky.

-End Flash Back-

please review...thank you..


End file.
